Camino de Rosas
by Harumaki03
Summary: En ciertas ocasiones de su vida, Erina recibía una rosa con una nota, simbolizando una nueva etapa y un sentimiento. (O de cómo Sōma construyó un colorido y fragante camino de rosas hasta el corazón de Erina). SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #1: Roses.


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Camino de Rosas"**

 **Summary:** En ciertas ocasiones de su vida, Erina recibía una rosa con una nota, simbolizando una nueva etapa y un sentimiento. _(O de cómo Sōma construyó un colorido y fragante camino de rosas hasta el corazón de Erina)._ **SoRina/SouEri Week 2018. Day #1: Roses.**

 **Nota:** Un año ha pasado y eso significa que… ¡la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2018** ha llegado! No sé si pueda participar toda la semana, pero espero que lo que comparta, sea de su agrado. En este escrito " **BLUE** " sucede en su último año de preparatoria. Perdonen el **OoC** y les advierto que no me hago responsable de las caries que esto les pueda causar :D

 _ **{Prompt/Tema #1: Roses/Rosas}**_

 **-/-/-**

 _Naranja._

El ceño de Erina se frunció al ver aquella única flor sobre su escritorio. Habían pasado unos meses desde que BLUE se había llevado a cabo y, aunque Asahi-san seguía intentado conquistarla, sus arreglos florales siempre solían ser… exuberantes _(casi tanto como su extraña personalidad)_ , así que el detalle de una simple flor la sorprendía.

Tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, examinando la misma. No pensaba que fuera por parte de Asahi-san. Usualmente él le regalaba ramos de rosas rosadas o rojas, dejando muy en claro sus intenciones. Pero aquella era una rosa de color naranja.

No que ella no hubiese visto de las mismas antes, pero jamás había recibido alguna y de algún modo se sentía vagamente intrigada.

Sujetando la misma entre sus dedos, dándole vueltas con suavidad mientras la examinaba, pensó en llamar a Hisako para preguntarle sobre el origen de la flor, cuando se percató que había una sencilla tarjeta donde antes había estado la rosa.

La tomó con cuidado y empezó a leer, su entrecejo frunciéndose al reconocer aquella letra con la que se había familiarizado en demasía aquellos últimos meses, aquella letra un poco separada pero firme le resultaba inconfundible. Sintió el rubor subirle por el cuello al leer la nota y su firma al final, confirmando su sospecha.

 _"¡Hey Nakiri! Gracias por apoyarme durante BLUE, también felicidades por haber sido seleccionada para ser parte de la WGO… ¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza porque aún así, no olvides que un día haré que digas "delicioso"!"_

 _Yukihira Sōma._

E-ese idiota…, llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, sintiéndolo caliente. Si tenía tiempo para estar buscando flores y escribir notas con aquella horrible letra, esperaba que tuviera aún más para concluir todo su trabajo como primer asiento.

Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad. De nada valía preguntarse cómo había logrado entrar a su oficina, porque los guardias nunca podían detenerlo y, aunque aquello era algo tan atípico de la personalidad del pelirrojo, se sentía más feliz por haber recibido aquella simple rosa naranja que todo el jardín de flores que Asahi jamás le había entregado.

 **-/-/-**

 _Amarilla._

Durante aquellos años había recibido infinidad de arreglos extravagantes con flores exóticas, pero ninguna le había causado la misma impresión que aquella sencilla rosa naranja que había recibido años atrás en el término de su tercer año de preparatoria.

Así que no pudo evitar el sentir que algo saltaba en su estómago cuando vio aquella única rosa amarilla en el centro de su cama de hotel. No quería hacerse ningún tipo de ilusión, después de todo, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que sus caminos habían vuelto a cruzarse luego de salir de Tōtsuki y él no tenía motivo alguno para hacer aquello.

Dejó el abrigo que llevaba en su antebrazo al borde de la cama y se inclinó para tomar la rosa de un vibrante color amarillo, sintiendo su corazón latir velozmente al ver la nota junto con la misma.

 _"¡Yo! Ha sido un tiempo Nakiri, lamento no haber podido ir a recibirte al aeropuerto con los demás chicos, surgió un trabajo de último minuto. Por favor, acepta esta flor como ofrenda de paz y bienvenida a casa :D"_

 _Yukihira Sōma._

 _PD: Aún me debes ese "delicioso"..._

Había decidido olvidar sus sentimientos por él y seguir con su vida como si nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una primeriza en el amor ante aquél tipo de gestos por su parte.

Él era realmente injusto, pensó, mientras admiraba la flor con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

 **-/-/-**

 _Azul._

—Erina-sama, un paquete ha llegado para usted —le aviso la mucama, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su oficina.

La aludida alzó la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo y le hizo seña para que se acercará. Era extraño, pocas personas sabían que se encontraba en la mansión Nakiri en los terrenos de Tōtsuki para juzgar la selección de otoño que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos días ya que su asistencia al evento como juez era una sorpresa.

La mucama dejó una caja un poco larga y de tamaño mediano en el escritorio de la rubia con cuidado.

—¿Le gustaría un poco de té? —Preguntó la mucama.

—Sí, por favor —asintió Erina, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a un lado en el escritorio —y gracias por traerlo para mí —refiriéndose al paquete.

La joven mucama sonrió e hizo una breve reverencia antes de salir y buscar el té.

Erina tomó la caja entre sus manos y frunció su ceño un poco. Era extremadamente ligera, es más, no pesaba en lo absoluto. Pensó por un momento que quizá pudo ser algo que olvidó en la oficina y Hisako se lo envió, o algún paquete de Alice, pero de haber sido, probablemente hubiese pesado muchísimo _(Alice era muy extrema con sus regalos)._

Examinó el sello y vio que era del país, así que descartó de inmediato fuese algo del extranjero, además, el sello con la información del emisor estaba cubierta por el sello de la compañía de envíos. Un garrafal error, si debía de opinar.

Decidiendo no dar más vueltas y presa de la curiosidad del contenido, tomó un abrecartas y rasgo la caja por en medio con delicadeza, no queriendo maltratar lo que fuese que estuviese ahí dentro.

Sus labios se separaron en sorpresa e incredulidad, sus ojos aún no creyendo lo que veían. Dentro de la caja, envueltas de forma muy bella y delicada se encontraban dos rosas. Una de un color azul cielo y otra de un azul oscuro, casi negro.

Sentía un nudo en su garganta, mientras su corazón y pulso se aceleraban al tomar las mismas entre sus manos junto con la nota que vino con ellas.

" _Una es para que recuerdes que siempre logró mis metas, por imposibles que parezcan, la otra es para que tengas presente que siempre voy a confiar en ti, no importa lo que suceda. Con ambas, quiero que al verlas te relajes, ¡lo harás bien!"_

 _Yukihira Sōma._

Se permitió reír suavemente mientras se reclinaba en su asiento, dejando las flores y la caja en su escritorio. Bien sabía que Yukihira era el hombre de hacer posible lo que parecía imposible, y era muy pretencioso de su parte decirle que confiaba en ella, ¿quién le había dicho que necesitaba aquello? Sacudió la cabeza suavemente, pero parecía que de alguna manera él siempre sabía lo que ella necesitaba sin necesidad de palabras.

Incluso en medio de lo que fuera que fuesen en aquellos momentos, él siempre le recordaba que estaba ahí para ella.

—Así que a pesar de estar en la otra punta del país cumpliendo con tu exigente agenda, ¿debo confiar y esperar que pronto estés aquí…? —murmuró, llevando la tarjeta hacia su pecho, mientras respiraba profundamente.

 **-/-/-**

 _Verde._

¿En qué momento se había rendido a sus deseos y sentimientos? Se preguntaba no por vez primera mientras se miraba en el espejo, tomando un vestido para colocarlo delante de sí y ver qué tal le quedaba.

Aquello era ridículo en extremo, bufó, no era la primera vez que saldrían juntos y compartirían en un evento de tal magnitud pero…, pero sí lo era desde que eran algo _"oficial"_. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que le devolvía una expresión ridículamente soñadora, ojos brillantes y mejillas ruborizadas.

Patético, pensó, sintiéndose frustrada consigo misma. Probablemente ella era la única de los dos que se sentía de aquél modo _(nerviosa y ansiosa)_ , conociéndolo, seguro que estaba muy relajado cocinando algo en la cocina que sus habitaciones incluían, inventando alguna receta nefasta al paladar _(y la vista)_.

Descartó el vestido y fue a tomar otro cuando escuchó el toque de la puerta. Resoplando, apretó el cinturón de su albornoz y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo por la mirilla.

—¿Sí? —Fue lo que dijo a modo de saludo al joven del servicio que se encontraba en su puerta.

—Disculpe las molestias, Erina-sama, pero le han enviado esto —y le mostró una preciosa rosa de color verde dentro de un frasco de cristal, pudo ver que al fondo de la misma había una nota.

No recordaba haber hecho un esfuerzo más grande en su vida que en aquel momento para que sus emociones no se reflejarán en su rostro.

—Muchas gracias —y extendió la mano para tomar su paquete, luego de firmar el formulario de confirmación de entrega. El muchacho hizo una breve reverencia y emprendió la retirada.

Erina apretó sus labios y cerró la puerta mientras dedicaba una mirada austera a la izquierda, a la pared que separaba su habitación de la del pelirrojo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y sacó la rosa junto con la nota de su envase.

 _"Guardo la esperanza de que no te enojes con tanta frecuencia ahora (aunque igual, creo que eso nos haría perder el equilibrio de lo que somos xD). Espero que podamos avanzar mucho más en nuestra nueva etapa, por este camino de un resplandeciente color verde"._

 _Yukihira Sōma._

Tan pero tan cursi, pensó ella, ladeando su rostro mientras acariciaba uno de los preciosos pétalos con delicadeza.

Pero tampoco negaría que la sinceridad de sus palabras habían acelerado su corazón. Y sabía que aquel era el gesto de mayor nerviosismo que Yukihira Sōma jamás le había mostrado hasta el momento.

Porque sí, aquello significaba que para él también era importante asegurarse de que ambos estaban allí, juntos.

 **-/-/-**

 _Rosa._

A Erina no le sorprendió que al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba le indicaran que tenía un paquete esperando por ella en recepción, tampoco al ver la caja y confirmar quién era el emisario de dicho paquete.

Sin muchos preámbulos había subido hasta su suite, preguntándose cuál sería el color de la flor que le esperaba dentro y cuán cursi o falta de romanticismo sería la nota que vendría con ella.

Había dejado el paquete en la mesita baja de la sala y se fue a dar un baño. Rato después, mientras degustaba de los dulces que le habían enviado de la popular repostería de Akanegakubo Momo como regalo y veía " _ **La Casa de las Flores**_ " en Netflix _(jamás iba a admitir que le gustaban ese tipo de programas, y que además le ayudaba con su aprendizaje de español)_ , recordó el paquete y pausando la serie, fue a buscarlo en la sala.

Quizá fue debido al cansancio, pero no se había percatado antes de que la caja pesaba un poco, como si tuviese un libro o similar allí. Frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a la cocina por un cuchillo para abrir la caja.

En efecto, había una flor allí, una única rosa rosada y una nota, pero también había un ejemplar de la revista " _Bon Appétit_ " que ella reconoció de inmediato ya que era la edición más reciente, donde ella colaboró en algunas reseñas.

Dejó la rosa en el desayunador junto con la nota y tomó la revista, echándole un vistazo rápido, por si tenía algo distinto al borrador que le habían enviado sobre el resultado final. Alzó una ceja cuando se percató que había una tirita de color rojo sobresaliendo de una de las páginas.

Curiosa, abrió la página señalada y no pudo evitar un escalofrío placentero al ver que la misma mostraba una imagen central de Sōma con sus ropas blancas de chef junto con todo el personal de Shinos's NY, incluido el propietario, Shinomiya-san.

Si algo debía admitir es que los años le habían sentado bien a ese petulante bastardo, cuyo uniforme no dejaba de resaltar la fina musculatura bajo el mismo. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente, tratando de apartar la mirada de los resplandecientes ojos dorados que le devolvían la mirada a través de la foto.

Hojeó rápidamente las páginas siguientes, donde no sólo ella sino otras reconocidas personalidades habían escrito sus reseñas sobre los platillos servidos en la apertura del nuevo restaurante de Shinomiya-san.

Todas eran excelentes críticas, con excepción de la suya para el plato que había preparado Sōma, un exótico _magret de Canard au vin_ , al que había alabado por su presentación y el haberse arriesgado con un método de preparación distinto, pero que le restaba el fuerte sabor que dejaba la salsa en su paladar después de unos cuantos bocados.

Se percató que debajo de su crítica estaban escritas las palabras con bolígrafo azul _"siempre tan difícil de complacer…"_ , su entrecejo se frunció aún más, bueno, ¿qué había esperado? No iba a ir suave con él sólo porque eran pareja.

Resoplando, dejó la revista en el desayunador y tomó la tarjeta.

 _"Siempre tan franca, ¿no? Tus palabras en esa reseña han sido lo más cercano a un halago que le has dado a mi cocina. Aún así, quiero escucharte decir "delicioso", y algún día lo lograré Nakiri"._

 _Yukihira Sōma._

 _PD: Dicen que esta flor representa belleza, no creo que pueda compararse a ti, pero mírala como una digna rival de la naturaleza :D_

Erina sintió que humo saldría de sus orejas. Qué descaro, él siempre diciendo aquellas cosas de forma tan natural, incluso cuando estaban juntos.

Tomó la rosa y admiro como el centro de la misma era de un rosa pálido, y los pétalos de un tono más oscuro.

Sí, probablemente las intenciones de Yukihira respecto a ella en general habían empezado sutiles como aquél rosa pálido, pero con los años se había tornado más fuerte, tal como el tono oscuro de los pétalos, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a recibir todos los intentos de su parte con más gusto de lo que dejaba entrever.

 **-/-/-**

 _Roja._

Erina apretó los ojos con fuerza, al escuchar el sonido distante del timbre ser tocado. En verdad no quería levantarse. Se arrebujó más entre las sábanas y se aferró con más fuerza a las manos y brazos que la abrazaban por la espalda.

Se hizo silencio y pensó que podría volver a conciliar el sueño, cuando el timbre volvió a ser tocado, con más insistencia ahora; resoplando hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, apartando las sábanas.

—Déjale, quien sea se cansará sino responde nadie —la voz ronca de Sōma le causó un cosquilleo en la piel de su cuello.

Lo pensó un instante y aunque sonaba tentador, no aguantaría más el insiste _rintintín_ del timbre.

—Ya estoy despierta, además, quizá sea una emergencia —así que un tanto más espabilada debido a la idea de quizá había sucedido algo grave, luchó contra los brazos de Sōma, que no quería dejarla ir, al final le pellizco uno de sus antebrazos y salió disparada de la cama, tomando su cárdigan gris del gancho detrás de la puerta antes de salir a ver quién causaba tanto alboroto un sábado a las 7AM.

Sōma gruñó por lo bajo y se quedó con los brazos abiertos en la cama, mientras miraba el techo con aire perdido.

Podía escuchar el murmullo de la voz de Erina y lo que parecía ser un hombre, trató de agudizar el oído, pero lo que captó luego fue el cierre de la puerta principal y silencio.

Giró su rostro hacia la entrada de la habitación cuando percibió los pasos de Erina acercándose.

—¿No llega un poco tarde? —Fue lo que ella dijo al entrar, alzando una rosa roja junto con una nota, él abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo habitual, en sorpresa.

—Se supone que debió llegar hace dos días —murmuró, sentándose en la cama mientras ella se acercaba a la cama—. Cuando llegué y no me dijiste nada sobre su contenido, imaginé que algo había sucedido con el envío —y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ciertamente hubo un error con los envíos y se disculparon profundamente, también dijeron que te compensarán y los detalles serán enviados a tu correo —lo escuchó emitir un vago sonido afirmativo y Erina alzó una ceja, mirándolo con intensidad—. ¿Esperabas una especie de respuesta cuando recibiera esto?

Sōma echó sus cabellos hacia atrás, evitando mirarla mientras murmuraba un vago _"algo así…"_

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él, con voz ahogada mirándola de soslayo.

—Léela para mí —pidió Erina, extendiendo la nota hacia él, Sōma pareció congelarse por un minuto y podía jurar que sus pómulos se veían teñidos de un tenue rosa.

—Nakiri… —medio gimió él, mirándola con algo cercano a la súplica.

—Siempre me haces leer todas esas notas vergonzosas por mi cuenta, creo que es hora de que pases un poco de vergüenza conmigo también —señaló ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién crees que escribe esas notas? Ya bastante pena paso haciéndolo —estaba tan nervioso que sus palmas estaban empezando a sudar.

—¿Te avergüenzas de lo que me escribes? —Replicó Erina con mirada inquisidora.

—No me avergüenza lo que te escribo, porque es cierto, pero si me da pena que otras personas lo vean antes que tú, y tampoco soy bueno expresando esas cosas en voz alta —Erina vio que tenía las sábana apretadas entre sus manos y suspiró.

—Bien, bien, no lo leas —comentó con resignación, tomando asiento en el borde de la cama mientras se disponía a leer la nota —y eres tan elocuente cuando se trata de cocina… —y negó con su cabeza.

—Mira quién vino a hablar —bufó él, irónico, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, moviéndola hasta hacerla sentarse en su regazo —si yo no hubiese dado el primer paso, jamás hubiésemos avanzado.

—Te tienes en muy alta estima —Erina hizo un sonido de negación —yo te dejé tomar el primer paso, es de sentido común que el hombre lo haga —siguió ella, y Sōma sólo musitaba irónicos _"anjá", "sí, claro"_ y _"lo que digas, Nakiri"_.

Ella le chistó para que guardara silencio y le dejara leer la nota. Sintió el movimiento de su pecho contra su espalda cuando él respiro profundamente.

—Mi amor, pasión y deseo por ti son tan vibrantes e intensos como el rojo de esta rosa, Nakiri —murmuró él, provocando que ella se congelase en su sitio—. Quisiera que fueses siempre el motor de estos sentimientos, tanto dentro como fuera de la cocina —Sōma susurraba aquellas palabras cerca del oído femenino y Erina juraba que su corazón se había detenido y su presión sanguínea se había disparado—. ¿Te casarías con este plebeyo que sólo quiere dedicar lo mejor de sí para ti? —Erina hizo el intento de volverse pero Sōma se lo impidió.

—Déjame verte —pidió ella con un nudo en la garganta, pero él había apoyado su frente en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Postdata: Recuerda que aceptar viene con el bono de ser aún más cercana a mi padre, tú ídolo —aunque su voz era baja y suave, ella pudo escucharlo a la perfección y, Dios, en verdad quería verle el rostro. Echó un rápido vistazo a la nota y vio que todo lo recitado era lo que estaba plasmado ahí.

Dejó la rosa y la nota a un lado, y como pudo se volvió hacia él, rodeando la cintura masculina con sus piernas.

Sōma estaba cabizbajo, aunque acariciaba distraídamente la piel de la cintura de ella. Erina sentía la sangre vibrar y no sabía si quería saltar de emoción o cantar, o probablemente todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó, con voz ligeramente temblorosa—. ¿De verdad… quieres casarte conmigo? —él alzó la cabeza de inmediato, sus ojos dorados tenían aquel brillo decidido que podía derretir hasta al más grande de los icebergs.

—Sé que soy un bromista de primera, pero jamás bromearía con algo así —dijo con firmeza, pero no bien había terminado de hablar cuando Erina ya había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y buscaba sus labios.

Él se dejó hacer, después de todo sabía que nunca podía negarle nada a ella. Una de sus manos acunó el rostro femenino, acariciando la suave piel de su mejilla con su pulgar antes de moverla y hundir sus dedos en la cascada sedosa de sus rubios cabellos.

—¿Debo asumir… —se separó sólo un instante de ella —, que está es tú respuesta? —Erina le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, buscando su mirada.

—Sí —asintió, y percibió como la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Sōma por la forma en que sus hombros se hundieron, sus ojos dorados parecían incluso más brillantes que antes —aceptó convertirte de plebeyo a rey —y ambos rieron con suavidad ante su broma —aceptó casarme contigo, no porque seas hijo de tú padre Sōma, sino porque eres tú, porque también… —hizo una breve pausa y mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar —porque también te amo, pedazo de cabeza hueca —concluyó, roja como un tomate maduro.

Y no pudo evitar el grito ahogado que salió de sí cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la echó consigo a la cama, podía sentir el corazón de Sōma latiendo a toda prisa en su pecho y aunque ella no podía sentir los latidos del suyo debido a la emoción, sabía que debía de estar en condiciones similares al de su futuro esposo.

—No te puedes arrepentir, Nakiri —lo escuchó decir con voz ronca —jamás te dejaré ir.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo. No quería que jamás lo hiciera.

 **-/-/-**

 _Blanca._

Erina se miró en el espejo, respirando profundamente, buscando calmarse. En menos de una hora estaría formalmente casada con el mismo plebeyo insoportable que había buscado expulsar de su academia, muchos años atrás.

Qué irónica era la vida, ¿no? Jamás pensó que ese mocoso irritante se convertiría en la pieza clave para ayudarla a cambiar y encontrar su pasión por la cocina.

Tampoco que ese mismo idiota lograría estremecer cada fibra de su ser con la más pequeña de sus sonrisas y el roce más sutil.

Jamás imaginó que sería precisamente él quien haría a la Lengua de Dios probar el amor. Pero Dios, cuan agradecida estaba de que fuese así, aunque claro, jamás iba a decirle aquello en voz alta, que bien estaba enamorada del pelirrojo idiota pero también tenía su dignidad.

Suspiró, pensando que ya iba siendo hora de ponerse le vestido. Tanto su maquillaje como peinados estaban listos. Su largo cabello dorado estaba recogido con una diadema de diamantes en su nuca dejando apenas dos mechones traviesos que acariciaran la piel de su cuello.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, pensando que era Hisako, dijo:

—Llegas a buen momento Hisako, creo que ya va siendo hora de ponerme el vestido, ¿me ayudarías? —y se volvió hacia la puerta, no encontrando a Hisako apoyada contra la misma, sino a su futuro esposo—. ¡Yukihira! —exclamó.

Él la miraba, un poco anonadado, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía.

—Pronto serás una Yukihira también —fue lo que salió de sus labios, en un susurro.

—¡Eso…! Creo que realmente eres tú el que será un Nakiri dentro de poco —espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Sōma no respondió de inmediato, aún embebiéndose de ella. La miraba con tal intensidad y adoración que parecía casi una caricia física.

—Lo único que importa es que salgamos de esa iglesia siendo marido y mujer, no importa si soy Saiba, Yukihira o Nakiri, mientras seas mi esposa —dijo con total sinceridad, causando que un rubor intenso cubriera las mejillas de Erina.

—¡T-tú…! —Gimió, sacudido la cabeza. No entendía cómo podía ser tan condenadamente cursi y seguir con aquella cara de que nada había pasado—. ¡Ah, no importa! —Bufó —¿Qué haces aquí? Es de mal augurio que los novios se vean antes de la ceremonia —le regañó.

Sōma se encogió de hombros y acortó la distancia hasta estar frente a ella.

—He estado una semana entera sin verte, además, aún no tienes tu vestido y yo tampoco estoy del todo listo —señaló él. Erina entonces se fijó en que él solo tenía los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y los tirantes, aún faltaban los gemelos, el chaleco, la corbata y el saco. Y esperaba que hiciera algo con su corto y rebelde cabello, porque si lo veía vestido todo formal con el cabello como si acabase de levantarse mientras caminaba por el pasillo, probablemente no aguantaría a que finalizarán los votos para besarle.

Sí, esos eran los desvergonzados pensamientos y sentimientos que él le provocaba.

—Aún así, deberías estar preparándote en lugar de estar aquí —espetó y lo vio alzar los ojos al techo brevemente.

—Quería verte, estaba nervioso, jamás me había casado y espero sea la primera y última vez, porque esto es muy estresante y tedioso —apoyó su frente en uno de los hombros de ella —especialmente la parte en la que todos me prohíben verte.

Erina suspiró, no pudiendo evitar reír con suavidad al escuchar su tono casi infantil al quejarse y saber que sí, lo más difícil de todo aquello había sido no verse.

—Ya que ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a pasar por este tedio de nuevo, será mejor que nos quedemos casados pase lo que pase en el futuro —le dijo suavemente y lo escuchó reír, haciéndole sentir una especie de aleteo cosquilleante en su estómago.

—Es un trato —Sōma apartó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarla a los ojos y ver el mismo anhelo que sentía reflejados en los de ella —ya falta poco —y Erina asintió con suavidad —aparte de verte, quería entregarte algo —ella alzó una ceja mientras el tomaba algo de su espalda.

Erina ahogó un jadeo cuando vio que él tenía una rosa de un blanco puro en sus manos.

—Pero Sōma… —empezó y él alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Está es la última rosa que te entrego desde que hice mi propósito el conquistarte luego de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, tantos años atrás —Erina abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y él siguió —en el futuro vendrán muchas más, que van a simbolizar nuestra unión de diferentes formas pero está es la última que marca el fin de mi larga espera por ti —le colocó la rosa en las manos y Erina podía sentir su nerviosismo a través de sus palmas que se sujetaban sus manos.

—¿Esta… —se aclaró la garganta — no tiene una nota también? —Lo vio sonreír de forma tenue y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Lo que te diré es el contenido de la última nota —Sōma respiro profundamente para serenar el latido salvaje de su corazón —te entrego esta rosa como símbolo de lealtad, también como señal de que deseo que nuestra unión sea duradera, que podamos ser siempre sinceros el uno con el otro y que confío poder devolverte toda la felicidad y plenitud que me brindas al estar conmigo, hoy y por toda la eternidad —Erina se mordía los labios tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan mientras los ojos de Sōma brillaban por igual con lágrimas contenidas.

—Eres… muy… cursi —dijo ella entre jadeos —y se supone que no debo llorar hasta más tarde —se quejó, cuando sintió que una lagrima rebelde escapó.

—Podemos siempre re-aplicar el maquillaje, no te preocupes —Sōma le sonrió mientras le limpiaba la lágrima —te amo, Erina —le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos —y prometo dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz y lograr que digas que mi comida es deliciosa —ambos rieron con suavidad antes de que Sōma la besara con extrema dulzura, arrancándole el aliento a su futura esposa.

—Yo también te amo, Yukihira Sōma —se quedaron con sus frentes unidas, mientras Erina acariciaba los labios masculinos con su índice —y prometo dedicarme a retribuir toda la dicha y felicidad que me has brindado desde siempre —rozó su nariz con la de él —y dar un juicio justo cuando me des a probar tus platillos, aunque no te aseguro que vaya decir _delicioso_ jamás —añadió con sorna, y ambos rieron.

—Debimos haber escapado a Las Vegas y casarnos allá —suspiró Sōma, con resignación.

—No creo que ni siquiera Saiba-sama nos lo hubiese perdonado —negó ella, entre risas, y rió aún más cuando lo escuchó chasquear la lengua.

—Erina-sama, ya casi es hora de que empiece la ceremonia, así que vine ayudarla con el vestido —la puerta se abrió de golpe y los novios miraron hacia la misma con sorpresa—. Hola Yukihira-kun —saludó Hisako de forma afable, mientras se acercaba al vestidor donde colgaba el vestido corte de princesa de Erina, se detuvo un momento y se volvió —¡Yukihira-kun! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —le cuestionó, con ojos ardientes.

—Eh… vine a entregarle algo a mi novia —logró decir antes de que Hisako lo sacara prácticamente a rastras de la habitación alegando que era de muy mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda y que debía comportarse y terminar de arreglarse, antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

Erina no pudo evitar reír suavemente mientras veía a Sōma ser empujado por Hisako hasta la salida y éste poniendo poca resistencia. Apenas alcanzó a ver el beso que el pelirrojo le lanzó antes de que Hisako le cerrará la puerta en la cara.

Dejó la rosa blanca en el tocador y sonrió, pensando que Sōma había construido un colorido y fragante camino de rosas hasta su corazón, y lo verdaderamente feliz que se sentía por haber sucumbido finalmente a ello.

 **-/-/-**

—Erina, vamos, se nos hará tarde —la pelirroja cabeza de Sōma se asomó por la puerta de su oficina —no quieres llegar tarde a la selección, ¿verdad?

Erina cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos y suspiro.

—Ya voy, ya voy —se puso de pie, apagando la lámpara de su escritorio para dirigirse a la salida—. Estas muy emocionado, ¿no? —espetó ella, alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que ambos seremos jueces, así que no negaré que lo estoy —la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró escaleras abajo.

Erina negó con su cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tenue.

Sus pensamientos se fueron brevemente al libro que había estado hojeando antes, entre sus páginas se encontraban todas las rosas que Sōma le regaló hasta el día de su boda, las cuales había plastificado para conservalas para siempre.

Ya eran 3 años de matrimonio y las promesas entregadas con cada una de las flores se habían cumplido día con día _—apretó la mano de Sōma que sujetaba la suya y juntos cruzaron el umbral hacia la salida—_ y confiaba fuese siempre así, hasta el final de sus días.

 **—Fin—**

 **Significado de las rosas y sus colores:**

 **Naranja:** _Representan la alegría, la satisfacción por el éxito conseguido. Felicidad, agradecimiento, y buen estado de ánimo. [_ _ **Sōma la envío como muestra de agradecimiento**_ _]._

 **Amarilla:** _El color de la amistad, su significado se asocia con el optimismo, la calidez, la alegría y también la felicidad, por lo tanto, son la mejor elección para regalar como bienvenida a algún familiar o amigo. [_ _ **Sōma la envía con el sentimiento de darle una cálida y alegre bienvenida a Erina**_ _]._

 **Azul:** _Simboliza que los sueños imposibles se pueden alcanzar, también armonía, confianza y afecto. También transmite un sentimiento relajante y tranquilizante. Representan el amor eterno y la esperanza de lograr un amor difícil o imposible. [_ _ **Sōma envía en dos tonos, una representando que jamás se rendirá en sus sentimientos por ella y su meta, y la oscura representa la intensidad de su afecto y confianza hacía ella**_ _]._

 **Verde:** _El color de la esperanza, del descanso, de la juventud y también del equilibrio entre la mente y el cuerpo. Suele regalarse en momentos en los que se está iniciando una nueva relación o se está recuperando una antigua relación, ya sea una relación familiar, de pareja, etcétera. [_ _ **Sōma la entrega como símbolo de que espera mantengan el equilibrio que han tenido siempre, y con esperanza de que la nueva etapa de su relación sea próspero y duradera**_ _]._

 **Rosa:** _Al regalar rosas rosas, se están alabando la simpatía y franqueza. Manifiestan aprecio, cordialidad, actitud positiva y belleza. La intensidad de estos sentimientos varía en función de la mayor o menor coloración de la rosa. La intensidad de estos sentimientos varía en función de la mayor o menor coloración de la rosa. Mientras más intenso sea el color, más intensos serán los sentimientos expresados. [_ _ **Sōma la envía como admiración de la franqueza de Erina sobre su comida en la reseña, y al ser sus pétalos de un rosa más intenso, señalan su sinceridad al decir que Erina es bella]**_ _._

 **Roja:** _La rosa roja representa amor y pasión. Si alguien regala rosas rojas, significa que no solo se le inspira amor sino también un intenso deseo. Por igual simboliza admiración y respeto profundos. [_ _ **Sōma la entrega como símbolo de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por Erina]**_ _._

 **Blanca:** _Las rosas blancas simbolizan la inocencia, el encanto y la pureza. Además, representan la lealtad que va a existir entre los novios, el amor puro, sincero, feliz y eterno entre la pareja. [_ _ **Creo que es obvio, pero Sōma la entrega en símbolo de lealtad, felicidad venidera y amor eterno]**_ _._

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, creo que si hubiese escrito un poco más, habrían diagnosticado diabetes a diestra y siniestra, ¡gracias a Dios me detuve en algún momento!

De igual modo, reitero mis disculpas por el **OoC** , quizá en el futuro escriba la perspectiva de **Sōma** sobre esto, pero no estoy segura y además, aún tengo que enfocarme en los demás días y escritos pendientes que tengo.

Fue divertido aunque extenuante, tener que investigar las rosas, sus colores y significados fue agotador, pero valió la pena _(ojalá lo vean así por igual)._

Quise mostrar una progresión de los sentimientos de ambos a través de la analogía de las rosas y sus colores, y de verdad espero haberlo logrado y más aún, que la lectura les haya entretenido, aunque sea un poco.

La semana **SouEri/SoRina 2018** en _**Tumblr**_ ya empezó, desde hoy 26 de Noviembre 2018 y concluye el día 2 de Diciembre, con un día extra que es el día 3. Pueden buscar arte y escritos relacionados al mismo buscando los hashtags _"#sorinaweek", "#soueriweek", "#sorinaweek2018"_ y _"#soueriweek2018"_ , también pueden buscar más detalles en el **Tumblr** " _ **SoRinaWeek**_ ", que es quien organiza el evento.

Y después de esta mega nota, me despido~

¡Ja ne~!

 _ **Noviembre 25, 2018.**_

 _ **Noviembre 26, 2018.**_


End file.
